


Four Seconds Before the First Kiss

by whatsubtext



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsubtext/pseuds/whatsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy and Relena on a school night, standing before a field of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seconds Before the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



  



End file.
